1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
Image recording devices are known which dry ink discharged onto a medium on a platen from nozzles provided to a head by heating the medium (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-246908, for example).